Time Reversal
by DogeWow
Summary: Kaguya initiates a time reversal technique, but Naruto and Hinata are not affected by it, thanks to all the protective seals Naruto placed when he slept. For the most part, that is.
1. Chapter 1

**Author"s Note**

This is my first fanfic, I hope you like it!

Oh yeah, and remember, (**Disclaimer**) I don"t own Naruto.

I don"t use the 7th Naruto Movie because I didn"t watch it yet and neither do I want it to be spoiled. (And also I read very little but I don"t like how things are turning out.) I will be using references to it though, so yeah.

**/Author"s Note**

It was the night of Naruto"s 25th birthday, and Hinata and Naruto"s virginity was about to be took away. They had loved each other dearly and now Hinata was married to Naruto. He was receiving a gift from Hinata.

"Hinata, are you sure you want this?" It was the cliché question that males asked women before taking their virginity. Hinata gave Naruto a shy and nervous nod, and yet, she seemed to confident in her answer; it was a paradox. Naruto slowly entered...

INSERT LEMON HERE

It had been the greatest night of their lives. It was the climax of all they have lived up to. The small moments in which Naruto stopped the kids from bullying Hinata, and like when she gave him ointment after his fight in the chunnin exams, and ones like where she had confessed to Naruto about her love, in front of Pain, guarding Naruto when nobody else came.

"I love you, Naruto-kun."

"That is a feeling is mutual, then."

"Naruto-kun?"

"Hmm?"

"You almost sounded smart." Hinata giggled and snuggled into him.

Meanwhile...

"Zetsu!" said Kaguya.

"Yes Mother?" Zetsu replied eagerly. It had been the first time she had talked to him since she was sealed with him. "I didn"t know you could talk to me."

"We are sealed together. Of course we can," Kaguya explained.

"I understand. Do you have any plans?"

"I plan on using a jutsu." _A jutsu? We are sealed... I thought it was impossible, but when it came to his mother, almost nothing is impossible. _"It"s a jutsu which will allow me to turn back time." Kaguya interrupted his train of thought (or to be more precise, his train of thought interrupted his train of thought. They were using a form of telepathy). "It will allow me to give you and me another chance. However we will have no memory of what we are doing right now."

"Wouldn't that be pointless mother? It would play out exactly like before."

"Things will change. I have studied quantum physics, and according to my theory, things should be changed, but it would be pointless to explain to you now because you would not remember it anyways."

"I will use the jutsu now. It will turn back time exactly a quarter of a century. That is when Ashura's reincarnation is born. If you can kill him, it will be all over, and there would be no stopping you and I."

**Time Reverse Jutsu!**


	2. Chapter 2

It was the time of Naruto's birth, and Kushina was in the special barrier with Minato, screaming in pain.

"I can see the head! It's close," said Biwako.

"That hurts a lot, ya know!" Kushina's antics amused Minato, and made him smile a little, despite being afraid and sorry for Kushina.

"It's gonna be okay, Kushina" Minato reassured. "It will be worth it." Meanwhile he had to focus on maintaining the seal so that the Kyuubi wouldn't break the seal and force it's way out, since the seal was weakened during child birth.

"Push!"

"UUGHH" Kushina grunted, distorting her face to look like the Rashomon gates of the Shodaime(First) Hokage.

The cries of Naruto could be heard, and most of the pain was relieved from Kushina.

Minato was about to seal the Kyuubi when a mysterious masked man entered.

"Go away from the Jinchuriki. If you don't, this child is dead." He then dropped the child and ran to Kushina and teleported them away. Minato couldn't protect Kushina because if he did, Naruto would be most likely dead.

The masked man started the extraction process, and since the seal was so weak, it didn't take very long. "Uzumaki shinobi are truly amazing. Even after a extraction, you didn't die."

"Why are you doing this?" Kushina asked.

"I will use the Kyuubi to destroy Konoha." Kushina's eyes opened wide. "I'll let the Kyuubi kill you. It's only fitting."

Kushina caught a glimpse of the glistening red eyes of the masked man. _The Sharingan! Is the Uchiha clan behind this? _Kushina was furious. The Kyuubi's claws were closing in. She wanted to move, but that extraction took a lot out of her. Then Minato appeared to save her in a much too familiar movie style. He activated his sharingan to try to control Kyuubi. The he tried to use his Mangekyou Sharingan. It still didn't work. Then he too caught a glimpse of the masked man's sharingan. He too had the Mangekyou as it was not the standard pattern. Who ever it was, he had greater visual prowess than Minato.

He tried attacking the masked man, but it was futile as he just passed through. It shocked Minato, and he realized that it was a Space-Time Ninjutsu which did not require any seals, and therefore allowing things to pass through him and not suffer any physical damage. "Who are you?" Minato asked. "Are you... Madara Uchiha?" Although the mask covered the masked man's smirk, Minato could clearly feel it. Minato didn't see the Kyuubi's attack as one of it's tails managed to hit Minato and send him crashing into the trees.

"You can't attack me, while the Kyuubi can attack you, and you are no match for him."

He quickly realized that he was no match for the Kyuubi and the masked man. He teleported away and he came back to the exact same spot, except this time with Naruto in his hands. The masked man realized what Minato was trying to do and attacked Minato so he materialized, but Kushina attacked him, forcing him to become intangible again. He was about to start the Shiki Fujin Jutsu when Naruto suddenly started to react with the Kyuubi's Chakra. Kyuubi seemed to be sucking into Naruto, and when it was done there was the seal that Minato intended to place.

Minato was there, standing dumbstruck, wondering when his life would be taken away. The masked man was as surprised as Minato and decided to flee.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note

I think this chapter will be a long one. For me, at least.

/Author's Note

Despite Kyuubi being released, there were close to no casualties, except for a few Anbu, Biwako (The Sandaime's Wife), and Taji, who were the midwives for Kushina's child birth. A council meeting was to be held, and Minato was wondering what to say. Should he say that his newborn baby sealed Kyuubi into himself, by himself? Should he say that he performed the Shiki Fujin Justu without losing his life? Or should he just claim that a fairy appeared from the sky to seal the Kyuubi. To be frank, Minato couldn't even tell if a fairy came down and sealed it for him, as he was lost as all the other council members.

Once they were there, all the people in the council started to bombard Minato with questions. "Woah. Calm down," Minato tried to make it so that he could actually talk. But he couldn't blame them. Suddenly a powerful bijuu like the Kyuubi was sealed into Naruto, it was as if it had been that way all along.

"Ok, good," Minato said as everyone seemed to quiet down. "A jinchuriki's seal is weak at child birth. Incredibly weak. As some of you might have known or guessed by now, Kushina, my wife and former Jinchuriki was in labor. Taking advantage of this, a mysterious masked man whom we don't know the identity of, came into a highly fortified barrier and took our baby who is Naruto as hostage. He dropped the baby, and forced me to go to Naruto so that he wouldn't die. During that time, he got to Kushina and used an unknown space-time ninjutsu which allowed him to teleport. Thankfully I had my Flying Raijin markings on her seal, so I could get to her, but it was already to late. He had pulled out the Kyuubi from Kushina, but due to her Uzumaki strength, she managed to survive it, albeit barely. I was about to use the Shiki Fujin Jutsu that costs the user's life to seal the Kyuubi inside Naruto. If I didn't use that technique, we wouldn't have been able to stop the Kyuubi, and I needed to seal it inside Naruto so that he can have the power to defeat the masked man. If he intended to destroy Konoha, he would've came back to destroy it, and I would be dead."

Uchiha Fugaku asked, "Then how come you are alive right now? Shouldn't you be dead?"

"Here's the confusing part," Minato chuckled wondering how the council would react to what he will say."I didn't even execute the technique, but the Kyuubi was sucked into Naruto. I think Naruto sealed Kyuubi by himself." This raised controversy among those present.

"That's impossible!"

"You are just trying to hide a hidden ninjutsu!"

"Ridiculous!"

"Your eyes have gone bad, Minato."

Minato just chuckled.

"I hope you are not doing this to make fun of us. This is a serious matter."

"I'm as confused as you are," said Minato.

The Sandaime wanted to wrap this up and didn't want to prolong the council. "In any case, we will investigate the matter and lets be thankful that things didn't get worse. We all know we were incredibly lucky relatively to what could happen."

It pained the Sandaime to say this as Biwako was his wife and he was one of the casualties. "I am sorry I couldn't save Biwako-sama," said Minato.

The room was quiet for once, and the Sandaime was able to squeeze out a few words. "It's okay."


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note

I was going to include this part in chapter three but decided not to

/Author's Note

Minato came back from the meeting and into the embrace of Kushina. "How the hell did you explain what happened?"

"I'm not sure I did it well, but I just said that an infant sealed Kyuubi by himself. It makes sense don't you think?" He said as if he was mocking himself.

"I'm just happy that our family is together and no one in our family died. I mean, you _were _about to use Shiki Fujin, which would have cost you your life. Do you know how miserable it would've been for me?" Kushina almost cried. The thought of losing Minato or Naruto was hard hitting, especially after being that close.

"Sorry to interrupt your romantic chat, but I need to talk to you," Kushina pulled her katana out.

"Could that be the masked man, Minato? You have seals that would alert you if anyone came into our home without permission, right? And he could use that space-time ninjutsu to come in. Did he come to take our baby Naruto?" Kushina kept worrying."Yo? Down here!" A gentle pressure tugged down on Kushina's pants. Kushina glanced down. _A kitsune(fox)? What is it doing here? _It didn't take long for Kushina to notice that the fox had 9 tails. Kushina jumped back; you couldn't blame her. Tugging on her pants there was a cute kitsune(fox) that was claimed to be the most evil of all 9 bijuus and was the embodiment of hatred.

"There's no way you are the Kyuubi," said Kushina.

"And why is that?" asked Kyuubi.

"You are too damned cute to be a monster, ya know?" exclaimed Kushina, petting the minuscule, youthful version of Kyuubi. He didn't admit it, but he loved the feeling. "Now stop being an imposter because you suck at it, and you can be our new pet ok?" Both Kyuubi and Minato sweat dropped.

"If you want proof, you should check your son's seal." Kyuubi led the way, with Minato and Kushina following behind him, pondering about his words. _If he was Kyuubi, then why didn't he attack them? If the seal was released, doesn't that mean he can take over Naruto's body? Who knows if this is a trap by the masked man?_

"Now come on, check the seal. Do it fast, because I have one hell of a story to tell, and it might take all day. And all night."

"It-It's impossible. The Kyuubi is unsealed." Minato said, shocking Kushina and making the fox smirk. They both instantly got into their battle stance and got ready for action.

"Calm down, baka(idiot), Im not here to fight, although if you want to fight, you are welcome to."

"Then what do you want?" Kushina asked impatiently.

"Just get yourself comfortable, alright? It's going to take a long time to explain what happened." They sat down on their sitting side by side, while the kyuubi sat on a smaller sofa opposite in front of them. "So... I guess I should give a quick summary. I'm not sure how you'll take this, but your son is a time travler, or to be more precise, someone who was able to endure time reversal." Kushina and Minato looked extremely disturbed and confused, so Kyuubi gave it another try. "Someone in his time used a technique which is a variant of space-time ninjutsu. While Minato's hirashin jutsu allows him to move in space instantly, this person turned back time." They both seemed a bit more satisfied, but Kushina quickly frowned.

"Does that mean I can't have my mother and baby time with Naruto?" She sounded extremely worried.

Kyuubi sighed. _I should have known. I thought they were going to ask how the time reversal jutsu worked, but instead they ask me if they get to have their baby time with Naruto. _"I believe so. As you have seen, Naruto acted like a typical baby. Although his chakra and memories came with him, his brain is currently uncapable of comprehending the previous memories so he will be like a baby, so don't worry about that." He could clearly hear the loud sigh of relief from Kushina. "But more importantly, I want to tell you about his past. It really is going to take a long time, it is his life story after all."

"Naruto was an orphan. You guys died trying to ... "

After 4 hours.

"He was no longer a virgin and the when they were snuggling into each other, they came here. It was likely Kaguya that did the deeds since she was the only one with the godly powers to do such a thing, and the only person who would want such a thing. I guess she didn't expect for anyone to have made a space time ninjutsu cancelling barrier. Anyways, when time reversed, since I'm closer to an entity of chakra rather than a physical being, and since I was also teleported with Naruto, I was sealed and it stopped you guys from having to give your lives."

Minato finally spoke up in four hours. Unlike Kushina, he was patient and listened to everything the fox had said."I see, and in the time reversal jutsu, it must have been not only time that changed, quantum physics made it so that there were randomness and it doesn't matter how perfect the jutsu is, there will always be interferences. And besides, since Kaguya wanted things to change, she probably tried to change things. She wouldn't have wanted things to play out just like before." Kushina nodded, agreeing with everything Minato said.

"It makes sense. Oh you are so smart, Minato," Kushina said, hugging Minato. Minato blushed and said, "I am a specialist in space-time ninjutsu."


	5. Chapter 5

**yukicrewger2 - **since Kyuubi is a chakra entity and he was sealed within Naruto at the time, when the time reversal happened he was still stuck into Naruto, and therefore when the time reversal happens, the kyuubi should still be in them; Minato just assumed that Naruto sealed it back himself.

**magikiz2sick** **\- **I realized my chapters were pretty damn short too. It is my first fanfic, although I did plan it out before hand. I'll try to extend them this time around, and also thank you.

**guest - **Hinata was also protected by Naruto's seals which make her also 'protected' from this jutsu.

It has been 5 years since Naruto's birth. He slowly regained his former self and now was just like his old-pre-time reversal self stuck inside a small body. Except for the hormones, of course. If he had them it would've been impossible for him to resist the urge to charge into the Hyuuga compound and take Hinata, and no one could stop him either.

He wondered what Hinata was doing because he was not able to meet with her for a long time, since Hinata was the heiress of the Hyuuga clan, they never let her out of their sight, and Naruto couldn't sneak in either due to the Hyuuga clan guards and the Byakugan, which allowed them to see through almost any infiltration. If they did, Naruto would be in deep shit, not because of the Hyuuga clan or their punishment, but her mother. Throughout the years, he learned that her mother was a loving but also cold person. It was just like what Shikamaru said. Mothers are scary, and also troublesome.

However his isolation from Hinata wouldn't last long, since he was going to attend the academy soon, and when he became genin (which shouldn't take long) he would make a special request to the Yondaime Hokage (aka. his father) to put him in the same team as Hinata.

(Academy a few months later)

"Do you love the village and hope to help preserve peace and prosperity?" Iruka asked.

"Hai!" most students answered, but Naruto just slightly mouthed the words, realizing how lame it was, and yet how cool he thought it was the first time he did it, he thought it was so cool.

While Iruka sensei was blabbering around about things, he activated sage mode and covered the pigmentation around his eyes, while searching for Hinata. He found her incredibly quickly since he was so familiar with her chakra, and promptly disabled sage mode, shaking off the act of rubbing his eyes. He smiled and looked behind him, pinpointing exactly where Hinata was. She had apparently also found him using her Byakugan since she was staring at him.

"Naruto! Are you listening?!" The all too familiar sound ringed in his head. Just like old times.

(Few hours later, after entrance)

"Oi, Hinata!" Naruto said, as he shunshin to her side.

"Naruto-kun! So I'm going to assume-"

"That I was also stuck in this time travel thingy?"

"Right." Suddenly out of nowhere Hinata hugged him, making both of them extremely happy, and made Hinata blush, even though . "I really missed you."

"I really missed you too, ya know."

"My father told me to come as soon as possible, so I'm going to have to go now."

"Okay, Kushina can also get a bit overprotective at times." It was strange for him to have parents, although he did ge

"So many things changed since before. Your parents are alive here," Hinata said, knowing what he had gone through in the limited tsukuyomi.

"Yeah, so many things are different in this world, I'm not even sure if it would be fair to call it a time reversal." And yes indeed. Many things were different. His father was the grandson of Uchiha Madara whom was the first Hokage and killed in battle. And Naruto's mother, Kushina, is the daugther of one of the legendary Sannins, Tsunade who married Uzumaki Dan who died in combat. Obito was not in the Akatsuki and was actually alive and he visited Minato often with Kakashi and Rin, who was his girlfriend. Obito looked so happy in this world, and Kakashi did not have the Sharingan.

"Well I really got to go. I might just barely make it." Hinata said, interrupting his train of thought.

"Okay. Bye! I'll try to find a way to meet you again outside of the academy." And then he remembered. "Oh yeah, dad taught me this technique." He gave her a three-pronged kunai with his own special markings.

"Is this-"

"It's what you think it is," Naruto broadly smiled. While he tried to learn it through reading books, it was much easier to understand it using his Six Paths Sage Mode and seeing the jutsu performed himself. He would've went to Minato's bodyguards but all of them died during the war.

(at Ikustaka see what I did there?)

Pain, the leader of , "Kisame, you will be in the same team as this clone of Itachi Uchiha. He will never betray you and has very strong dojutsu. Sasori, you will be working with Deidara. Kakuzu, you will be working with Hidan. You can't kill him so you will be a good match."

"Yeah, and what are you going to do, _leader?_" Hidan said with a clearly disrespectful tone.

"I will go after the Kyuubi Jinchuriki."

"Why don't you allow us to go after him?" Hidan questioned. He liked strong opponents he could sacrifice to Jashin.

"The Yello Flash and all of Konoha is protecting him. It wouldn't be easy."

"You're doubting my abilities? I am immortal, it's a gift from god, a real god unlike you who likes to pretend."

Pain was a patient man, so he was able to endure Hidan's annoying voice. "It does not matter. Go on and complete your mission."

"Hai!" all of them chorused, except for Pain and Hidan.

(Konoha)

"Hey furball! Furball?! Where are you?" He let the fox loose in his miniature form since he enjoyed being out and free tremendously, especially since he was locked up for many years.

"What do you want?" An orange creature appeared beside him.

"I was thinking, how do I meet the Sage of Six Paths again? I mean, you did tell me that I was both Asura's and Indra's reincarnation."

"Easy. I'm right here." A strange old man appeared in Naruto's mind. "Anyways, when did it occur to you that I existed, and that you are my predecessor's reincarnation? How to you become acquaint with Kurama, the bijuu known to be the one who harbours the most enmity towards mankind?"

"Can you cut the crap and make it simpler?"

"I'm confused. I want answers."

"That's too simple!"

"I wonder how you knew about me and made friends with Kurama."

"Much better." Naruto chuckled. _Deja Vu_. "To answer this question, it will take a long while. And me and Kurama will take turns talking because it's extremely long."

"Hey kid, I never agreed to this," roared Kurama. He had one hell of a time explaining it to Kushina and Minato.

"You don't want to talk to the old man?" Naruto turned to the respected sage. "I don't think he likes you." The sage cringed, his feelings clearly hurt.

"Fine, I'll also explain." He cared about Sage, while he had no intention of helping Naruto.

"So the ..."

(An hour later)

"and that's the concise version."

"I see. I would have divided my power between Asura and Indra, but since you are both of them, I shall give my power to thee."

"You are starting to sound weird again."

"Sorry. Anyways, give me both of your hands." Naruto did just that. Naruto already had the sage ability, but now he unlocked the Rinnegan.

"I have a feeling that something will be coming for you. Something strong. Even more than you." Hagoromo said before leaving. Naruto laughed it off, full of arrogance.

He didn't know what was coming.


End file.
